The embodiments herein relate generally to devises used to restrict motion of an object, particularly in the field of gunsmithing.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, receiver blocks were held together by hand with the receiver in the middle to be placed in a vise. The assembled receiver blocks and receiver must be held tightly by the vise to keep rotational forces from twisting the blocks and receiver free from the grip of the vise. The additional vise grip pressure can deform and damage the receiver if too much grip force is applied. Embodiments of the present invention solve this problem.